


Crept Into Your Heart

by Daniverse



Series: Glenn Deserter!AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: The man pointed him in the direction of the inn, and Glenn thanked him for his time and headed off. He was interested in hearing about someone who had managed to fell a demonic beast all on their own, and if they'd like to tag along with him and his rag tag crew. He had a habit of being a little less than amicable, but he could find a way to connect with someone with the strength that this person possessed. He could respect someone like that.When he opened the doors of the inn and looked at the tall, dark man clad in armor leaning back in his chair and chatting up the bartender, his mouth went dry."Son of a bitch."---Glenn and Christophe both survived their supposed deaths, and find each other as traveling mercenaries shortly after the fall of the Western Church in 1180.
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Christophe Gaspard
Series: Glenn Deserter!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557262
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Crept Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes!  
> Christophe's backstory/description is all from @lordlonato on Twitter, check them out for more info!  
> This is in my Glenn Deserter AU, and while most of that has been Glenn/Sylvain I have no attachment to any one pair so! Have fun!

"It's been handled?" Glenn said as he leaned against a wall, eyes lazily trained on his customer. The man wrung his hands and looked at his feet, nodding quickly.

"Y-yes sir. Someone came in, felled the beast, and refused any payment. We offered him a bed and some food for his time, that was all he'd take. H-honestly, when I hired you, I didn't anticipate anything like this happening!"

Glenn placed a hand on the man's shoulder and sighed. He occasionally forgot how imposing he could seem. He put on his best friendly smile, clapping the man's shoulder a few times. "No need to apologize, I'll let my crew know and we'll be gone by the morning." A pity they came all this way for nothing, but these things happened. "Now, where is your knight in shining armor? I bet after taking down a beast like the one you mentioned, they are in desperate need of a drink."

The man pointed him in the direction of the inn, and Glenn thanked him for his time and headed off. He was interested in hearing about someone who had managed to fell a demonic beast all on their own, and if they'd like to tag along with him and his rag tag crew. He had a habit of being a little less than amicable, but he could find a way to connect with someone with the strength that this person possessed. He could respect someone like that.

When he opened the doors of the inn and looked at the tall, dark man clad in armor leaning back in his chair and chatting up the bartender, his mouth went dry.

"Son of a bitch."

Christophe looked up at the new patron and the color drained from his face. "Holy shit." Glenn swallowed hard, every memory the two ever shared weighing him down like a ton of bricks. Never in a thousand years did he think, of all the people he would see waiting for him, it would be the ex-Blue Lions retainer. He took a few slow steps, as if he was entering an illusion, before shaking his head and sitting himself across from his old friend. As if on cue, they both looked at each other's hands.

Empty.

Christophe had gotten comfortable enough to offer his usual smug expression, tossing Glenn a gentle punch on the shoulder. "Been a while." Glenn was thankful his name wasn't brought up, returning a smile of his own.

"You as well."

He smirked and punched back, unable to get the usual response considering the man was covered in armor. Glenn found that unfair, as he only donned a simple leather shoulder pauldron. Perhaps they could get a little more comfortable. "What in Hell's name has you out at the Rhodos Coast, stealing food off my plate no less?" Glenn asked, raising a brow. Christophe gave a mock offended look with a hand on his chest, lips parted as cartoonish gasp left his mouth.

"Off _your_ plate? I've been licking at your heels for moons now, if I know what group you've been traveling with." Glenn rolled his eyes and grabbed the man's draught of ale, taking a swig and frowning down at it.

"I know damn well you're not drinking bathwater."

Christophe threw his hands up. "Saints, attacking me on all sides? Maybe I didn't want to ask for their 140 proof grain alcohol, you fucking alcoholic." They both laughed, Glenn excusing himself to get a proper drink. He rustled some coin from his purse, glancing over the bartender's selection.

"The strongest brew you've got, good sir." He jammed a thumb back in Christophe's direction. "Your one man beast killer here deserves something that'll make him forget his name by the end of the evening." Christophe groaned, resting his head on the cool wood of the table.

"Most people would call that poisoning!"

Glenn smirked as the swill was poured into a glass and placed the coins on the table, tasting a little for himself first. "A man of your stock should be used to it." He walked back to the table and slid the glass over, Christophe leaning up enough to take a sip. He wrinkled his nose and frowned at Glenn.

"This tastes like shit."

"You have the tolerance of a child." Glenn snatched the glass back and took an impressive swig, slamming it back on the table. "Now then," Glenn lowered his voice as he leaned in closer. "Chris? Or something else."

Christophe grunted an affirmative and propped himself up on his elbows. "Chris is fine. And you?" Glenn sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Here, just Glenn. If any of my crew comes by, then it's Garrett." Christophe snorted and bit his tongue.

"Garrett what?"

Glenn's brows furrowed. "Finster. It's an Alliance name-" Glenn barely got through his explanation before Christophe's forehead hit the table, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He smacked his fist against the wood a few times, and Glenn briefly considered if it would be worth it to dump his drink on the other man. Instead he rolled his eyes and folded his legs.

"Sorry, sorry. Have you seen anyone else?"

Glenn licked his lips and looked to the door. "No. As far as I know, most of our class is dead. Including the two of us." Christophe's eyes darkened.

"I know it's quiet in here, but we should have this conversation behind closed doors.”

Glenn nodded. “Your room?” Christophe thought about it and shrugged, getting up from his seat and beginning the trek upstairs. Glenn followed silently, his mind buzzing.

He knew very little about what occurred after the Tragedy, but he knew that many people were executed for ‘orchestrating’ it. From what he had heard, the list of noble bodies included Christophe. Glenn kept his head down until he heard the door close behind him, leaning against the wood and taking a sip of the drink he brought along. Glenn’s eyes leveled on Christophe, his old retainer, his dumb little school crush, and a good enough friend to know the truth of the matter.

“I know you weren’t responsible for what happened, before you say anything.” Glenn’s gaze didn’t falter as he took another sip. “So tell me why you’re supposed to be dead.”

Christophe’s shoulders relaxed, landing hard on the small cot as he began unfastening his armor. “Something about it being easy to blame someone of my heritage for something I didn’t do.” There was bite in his words, and Glenn understood why. He kept his contact with his old stomping grounds to an absolute minimum, but he wasn’t a fool. He had heard the hatred of Duscur that came from the Tragedy, the utter destruction of its lands. It was easy to blame someone like Christophe, and the thought felt sour in his stomach. “But I’m actually supposed to be dead because I’m a gullible fool.” His armor was laid out on the floor at his feet, wearing a steely grey jacket partially opened to show an emerald green tunic. He was still wide shouldered and barrel chested, just like he had been back at school. Glenn’s eyes shifted to the window.

“How exactly did you escape?” Christophe’s voice was searching, trying to meet a gaze Glenn refused to share.

“Like a coward.” He placed the glass down by his feet as his hands tightened to fists, barely able to contain himself as he shook in anger. The burn across his neck and up onto his cheek tingled as he spoke, as it always did when he remembered the fires. “I was badly injured, I threw myself on his Highness to take a fatal blow. When I realized it wasn’t fatal, and the bastards had made their way on to torture someone else, I noticed his Highness had gotten out from under me. And I ran.” He prayed he wouldn’t cry. He had already shed so many tears thinking about the Tragedy, it didn’t deserve any more. “And now, here I am.” He threw his hands out and finally looked back at Christophe as he let out a hollow laugh.

“Glenn,” Christophe breathed, standing to his full height and taking a step closer. It was his turn to look away as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Better a coward than a heretic.” Glenn’s expression changed, his eyebrows raised. “I let the Western Church trick me into thinking Rhea and the Central Church were the cause of a lot of Faerghus’ problems, particularly our little section of it. I made the even bigger mistake of talking to Cassandra about it. The rest is history.” They were close now, Christophe’s eyes still on the floor. It was hard to believe such a large man could look so small. "She took me in, Western Church got word and got me out before the axe separated my head from my shoulders. I only managed to get away from them a few moons ago, something happened and they all vanished." His hand swung limp at his side.

Glenn huffed a laugh, something a little lighter. He took Christophe’s hand and let out a long exhale. “Seems to me we’re both fools.”

“Seems so, big guy.” Christophe glanced back at him, a little grin on his face and, if Glenn was being perceptive, a little warmth in his cheeks. Christophe moved in closer, snaking his free hand around Glenn’s waist and resting a cheek on the top of his hair. “I can’t believe you’re here right now,” Christophe whispered, squeezing his hand.

Glenn’s own hand moved to Christophe’s neck, a thumb rubbing along his jawline. “Eventually our ghosts were bound to find each other. Fodlan is only so large.” He felt Christophe laugh against him, tugging him closer to bring their bodies flush against one another’s.

“I never suspected you to be the poetic type, Fraldarius.”

“Things change, Gaspard,” Glenn said as he tipped his head back, their noses bumping. “And I know it makes your knees weak.” They both smirked at each other, Glenn’s thumb under Christophe’s jaw pressing just a hair harder. When their lips met, memories transferred freely between them. Time spent together at Garreg Mach: out doing missions, riding horses, sharing stolen drinks. Glenn’s first kiss, sitting in his dorm with an empty bottle rolling across his floor. Christophe broke the kiss and knocked their foreheads together.

“Seems like you’ve been practicing.”

Glenn gave a mocking sneer and moved his hands to Christophe’s chest, shoving playfully. “Perhaps. Is that a problem?” Christophe rolled his eyes and planted his feet.

“Not unless you'd like it to be. I'm just thankful you're not trying to bite my face off anymore.”

A wry grin spread on Glenn’s face, snubbing his nose with his thumb. He took another step forward, drinking in Christophe’s expression as the backs of his knees hit the cot. “Sounds to me like you want something more, Gaspard. Spit it out.” Christophe sat back on the bed, looking up at Glenn and yanking him down by the hips. Glenn let out an embarrassing noise as he was suddenly on top of the other man, holding Christophe's shoulders tight to stabilize himself.

“Just thinking about how my school crush is all grown up, hot as hell, and sauntering back into my life and wondering what I'd do to him. If given the opportunity.” he reached a hand around and squeezed Glenn's rear, nuzzling into his neck. "Can't say I don't have ideas."

Glenn managed to bite back the noise he had wanted to make at the squeeze, but couldn't fight off the blush that spread across his face and down his neck. Christophe adjusted Glenn, now sitting more comfortably in his lap.

"What _you'd_ do to me?" Glenn grunted and locked his ankles behind Christophe's back. "That's a little presumptuous."

"Oh, give me a break." Christophe leaned back, Glenn's hands falling to sit on his pecs. He resisted the urge to give them a squeeze. "Just speaking from my own pool of experience." He looked down at Glenn’s hands, then up at his face. “Unless I’m mistaken, looks like you have some ideas as well.” Glenn wrinkled his nose and leaned back in for a kiss, stopping just before their lips touched.

“I happen to have my old crush on the mind as well, equally grown up and attractive, taking my hit for the day and wondering what I’d _let_ him do to me. If given the opportunity, of course.”

Christophe’s lips parted, but Glenn didn’t give him a chance to say anything else stupid. His hand moved to the back of the other man’s head and held him close, pulling him into a deep kiss. Christophe’s hands rucked up his jacket, forgoing the buttons and extra layer to get a hand on soft skin. His hands were warm and rough, arching into his touch as blunt nails ran along his sides. Glenn grunted into the kiss and nipped at his lower lip, pulling back. “What,” he exhaled, as if he wasn’t desperately wishing Christophe had less clothes as well.

“Well, first and foremost, get your nasty shoes off the bed.”

Glenn colored and got up, leaning against the wall to begin the process of unlacing his boots. Glenn looked up to see Christophe's jacket and tunic discarded, his eyes trained on the other man's bare chest. He absentmindedly licked his lips, which Christophe caught and winked at. Glenn, now very red and going back to his own undressing, unfastened his pauldron, unbuttoned his jacket, and removed his own tunic a little too quickly to hide his own eagerness. He looked back to check and see if Christophe removed his trousers as well.

He did. Christophe was left in nothing but his smallclothes and _Goddess_ , Glenn felt all the air leave his lungs at once.

Glenn sucked in a breath and unlaced his trousers, down only to his smallclothes as well. His eyes searched for that glass he brought upstairs, his alcohol abandoned right by the entrance. He went back, downed its contents, and climbed back onto the bed with Christophe. Christophe made a noise of approval and put his hands back on Glenn's hips.

"Better than I ever imagined," Christophe said, his eyes sweeping over Glenn's mostly nude form. Glenn smirked and brought his hands back to Christophe's chest, thumbing a nipple.

"You're one to talk, Saints." Christophe colored and bit the inside of his cheek, leaning into the touch. Glenn brought his thumb and pointer finger around one nipple, gently running back and forth along it. "No need to hold back, Chris. I've got you." Glenn leaned in close and closed his mouth around the other nipple, running the edge of his tongue along it. Christophe's hands flew to Glenn's back as he gasped and shook under the pressure.

"S-shit. And here I was hoping you'd still be a blushing virgin."

Glenn glanced up and introduced a hint of teeth, just enough to make Christophe's breath hitch. He removed his mouth and blew a soft puff of air against the now hard, wet nipple and relished in the other man's shudder. "I've had some time to pick up a few tricks," Glenn mused, his grin devilish. "What about you, Gaspard? Or are you going to leave yourself at my mercy all evening?" Christophe smirked and leaned in, pressing open mouthed kisses along Glenn's neck.

"Excuse me for reveling in your newfound sex glory, Fraldarius." Christophe snorted and bit down, Glenn letting out a gasp of his own. He soothed the area with a quick swipe of his tongue, pulling Glenn flush against his body. Glenn felt Christophe stop, his hand going to trace his burn mark on the opposite side of his neck. He broke eye contact, breathing shallow as he dragged a finger along the scarred skin. Christophe kissed where it started at Glenn's cheek, following it down to where it ended at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Glenn looked back at the other man, wishing his heart wasn't beating so hard and revealing so much.

Christophe noticed the pause and brought his face back to Glenn's, taking some of his tension with a kiss. "Sorry," he said against Glenn's lips, pushing Glenn a little closer and knocking their hips together. "Been wanting to do that since I saw you." Glenn needed to do something that would take the attention off him and get back to touching and feeling all of the beautiful man in front of him. He slipped his hand between them and rubbed the bulge in Christophe’s smallclothes, nosing gently at his cheek. Christophe bucked into the pressure and groaned into Glenn’s shoulder. “Fuck.” He brought his hand down and put it on top of Glenn’s, pressing down harder.

“How far are we goin’ tonight, G?” Christophe asked as he met Glenn’s eyes, ice blue to steel grey. Glenn brought his free hand to Christophe’s cheek and smiled.

“Do we have the tools to go further?” Christophe let out another snort and pointed a thumb back to the nightstand.

“While you were disrobing, I grabbed the oil I keep on me. So yeah, if you’re down, I’m down.”

Glenn looked over to confirm Christophe’s statement, a rather imposing flat-bottomed bottle of oil sitting on the little nightstand. Christophe, noticing Glenn’s expression, rolled his eyes and pushed at his shoulder. “It’s not all for fucking, dude.”

“You can’t cook.” Glenn returned with a retort.

“Okay, maybe it’s all for fucking.”

Glenn laughed and pushed Christophe back onto the bed, grabbing the bottle and removing his smallclothes. Christophe watched with rapt attention, gripping the sheets as Glenn pulled the stopper out with his teeth and dunked a finger in, disappearing behind him with a practiced motion. Christophe's eyes were far more focused on the slight bob of Glenn’s cock as he fingered himself open and straddled his waist. “Shit,” Christophe breathed out, hands wrapped around each of Glenn’s thighs. Glenn groaned at the touch, chewing on his lower lip as he teased a second finger behind himself. “Who gave you the right to be so fucking hot.” Christophe was sure they were both dead, and they were finally reuniting in heaven. That was the only possible explanation.

Glenn smirked and placed the bottle next to Christophe’s hip, tugging at the waistband of his smallclothes. Christophe gasped as a second hand reappeared to cup his cheek, leaning in and bringing their lips back together. Chris massaged his ass, running a finger around his entrance and enjoying the moan that Glenn fed him. Glenn rutted back against him, feeling the light slick of precome along his inner thigh. Glenn broke the kiss and they looked at one another, taking a few moments to bring themselves back to reality. Glenn, breathy and messy, hair falling from his ponytail and tickling Christophe’s face and neck. Christophe, chest heaving and his heart thumping a speedy staccato rhythm. Glenn placed the bottle now directly on Christophe’s chest, rolling his eyes as if they weren’t ready to just frot until they both came. “We don’t have all night, Chris.”

“Don’t we?” Chris answered, kissing along his jaw. “Where are you running to next, huh?” He propped himself up, coating his hand in oil and returning the bottle to the nightstand, fisting and coating himself in it. He finished with a little twist along the head, gasping into Glenn’s shoulder.

“Mm,” Glenn hummed as he reached back to grab the base of Christophe’s cock and lined himself up. “A discussion for after I’m done riding you.” Glenn let the head breach him, their moans mixing in the air. Christophe was sure he was going to leave bruises from how tight he was holding on, but Glenn didn’t seem to mind. Glenn was too busy working himself down Christophe’s length, fucking himself on what he could to start and dragging his own leaking cock along Christophe’s stomach for friction. Christophe moved his hands from Glenn’s thighs to his waist, shifting the angle to better thrust into him.

Glenn was a little surprised with how romantic the whole affair was. Christophe wrapped his arms around Glenn’s waist and nipped along his neck, only breaking to offer up messy kisses with too much tongue and drool. Glenn met the tops of his thighs at each thrust, holding onto Christophe and letting out embarrassing little moans and whimpers each time. Glenn always imagined something like this between them would have been more … businesslike. Something Christophe would only do with him as an indulgence, and then leave him afterwards with a laugh and a slap on the ass. Instead, it felt like Christophe was stirring up his insides in more ways than one.

Glenn felt pleasure pooling in his stomach and managed to rip a hand away from the other man to wrap around himself, only able to get a few pumps in before Christophe batted his hand away. “I've got you,” he whispered, wrapping a hand around him and pumping along time with his thrusts. Glenn felt all of his muscles tighten as his vision went white, painting Christophe’s chest as he finished. Christophe, clearly the gentleman of the evening, pulled out and finished into his hand, only a little ending up on Glenn’s back and thighs. Glenn fell back onto the bed, his legs too boneless to get up and clean himself off just yet.

“Well? Everything you hoped for?” Christophe asked as he rolled over and kissed the man’s forehead.

“Actually, it was more.” Glenn replied, hoping he didn’t sound quite as sappy as he felt. “You never struck me as someone who would be so … tender." He placed a hand on Christophe's cheek and dared to offer a kind smile.

“Oh, well you pretty much checked off all the boxes I expected.” Glenn lifted his leg up and shoved hard, sneering as Christophe broke out in laughter. “Goddess, I don’t mean that in a bad way, relax!” Christophe brought his arms back around Glenn, kissing at his collarbone. “It was nice. I liked it.”

“As did I.” Glenn nosed at his hair, Christophe looking up as Glenn gave him a little peck on the lips. “Now, if we don’t get up, we’re going to be disgusting.” He propped himself up on his forearms and groaned, looking for something to wipe himself off with. “Go grab a towel from the washroom, since you weren’t the one who just got fucked.”

“You got it.” Christophe left him with another peck as he got up, stretching his arms up in the air as he padded over to grab them a towel. Glenn watched, admiring the curve of his ass and the bulk of his thighs. Christophe returned, throwing a towel that Glenn caught without hesitation. “Now then,” Christophe started as he got back on the bed, snatching the towel to wipe off his stomach. “Where’re you heading next, big guy?”

Glenn fell back onto one of the pillows behind him, running through his mental map of their next jobs. “Our next big job is in Remire. We’ll check all the towns and villages along the way, but we have about a month to make it down there and collect.” He turned to face Christophe, considering his next words carefully. “And you?”

Christophe’s eyes slid shut, a long sigh escaping his lips. “I don’t really have a plan. I go from place to place and take work, food, and lodging where I can get it. Since the Western Church fell, no one is really out to get me, but I’m not exactly anyone’s favorite ex-noble.” Glenn nodded at that, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Then come with me.” His eyes went hard, his expression serious. “No more of this lone wolf business. I know better than anyone that’s not worthwhile.”

Christophe’s face changed in seconds, from pained to concerned to … considering. “Maybe. Is there more of this if I do?” He finally landed on a familiar grin, pulling Glenn in close. Glenn made a face and punched his shoulder.

“Potentially, if you don’t wander off and find someone else to pester.”

Christophe laughed and leaned back in for another kiss, smiling against the other man’s lips. “I can behave,” He spoke in between kisses, nosing at the side of his face. “Especially when I have someone like you to look forward to every evening.”

Glenn choked and Christophe only laughed harder, tangling their limbs together. Glenn had been ready to kiss his again before a light knocking interrupted them. They both shot up, throwing on clothes in record time. Glenn walked over to get the door, cursing his wobbly legs as he smoothed his tunic out and made sure all of his hair was tucked back into his ponytail before checking to see who interrupted them.

One of his mercenaries met him at the door, a young woman named Rosa. She colored, noticing a second man behind her boss. "Oh, uh, sorry to interrupt --" She started, ready to walk off before Glenn stopped her.

"No need to worry. Did you need me?"

She let out a sigh and he opened the door a little further, praying the oil was out of view. Thank the Goddess Christophe had been kind enough not to leave marks. Not that it wasn't painfully obvious what went on between them.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"We'll leave a few hours after daybreak." He cleared his throat and stepped aside. "Rosa, I'd like you to meet --"

"Chris."

"Right." Glenn nodded, smiling at the two. "Chris will be traveling with us for a while. Until he finds whatever it is he's looking for." Rosa gave a small smile and waved.

"I'm Rosa, I'm the one that keeps this big lug on task. He's a handful."

Christophe sauntered over and rested a forearm on Glenn's shoulder, giving the young mercenary a slow, easy grin. "Oh, believe me, I am very familiar. We're old friends." Glenn groused and sent a 'friendly' elbow into Chris's stomach, causing the other two to laugh at him.

Maybe it'd be nice to travel with Christophe for a while. Goddess knew he needed all the help he could get. And the intimacy bonus was certainly nothing to turn his nose up at either.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rosa."

"You too, Garrett, Chris." She gave another wave and walked off, the door closing quickly behind her. Glenn knew he didn't need to turn around to see Christophe's stupid smile.

"If you can't keep up with the name, I will kill you."

Christophe's hands wound around his waist again, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Good luck, big guy. I'm not an easy man to kill."

Glenn turned around and straightened Christophe's tunic, smirking up at him. "Neither am I."

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up much sappier than I anticipated, which happens with me sometimes!!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or a comment! If you want to talk about Glenn more, you can talk to me at @danivonfemblem on twitter!


End file.
